


Verisimilitude

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: A sickening jet of green light shot from his wand.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Death Eater Characters
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Kudos: 26





	Verisimilitude

“Why don’t you do the honours, Black?”

He jumped at the sound of Mulciber’s voice and immediately felt his face burn behind his mask. He’d been staring at the tall grey building in front of him - a seemingly normal, mundane block of flats - and reliving the horrors that he had just witnessed behind those walls, on the fifth floor. He didn’t realise the others were watching him, unmasked, with beaming faces.

“Me…?” he winced. “I don’t know…”

“Go on. Something to tell Bellatrix about,” said Evan with a knowing smile. Mulciber clapped him on the back and Regulus stumbled forwards into a shallow puddle; he grit his teeth and took a deep breath as he drew his wand and tried to stop his hand from trembling.

“_Morsmordre_,” he whispered.

A sickening jet of green light shot from his wand high up into the sky, disappearing for a moment among the dark rainclouds before bursting like a firework into a shower of green stars. They moved like smoke, twisting and turning until they formed a monstrous skull. A serpent crept out of its open mouth; a replica of the brand burning on his forearm.

Regulus was vaguely aware of Evan, Barty and Mulciber whooping loudly, laughing in glee and talking over one another in their misguided joy. Snape was quiet, as usual, but gazing slack-jawed at the sky with his wide, dark eyes reflecting the glowing Dark Mark.

Regulus found himself equally unable to tear his gaze away. His heart was thudding in his chest; his throat tightened and constricted. The skull in the sky was laughing at him, its terrible snake of a tongue slithering and sliding out of its mouth, hurtling down through the sky towards him and it was opening its jaws, wider and wider, it was going to swallow him-

“Reg,” said Evan, a hand on his shoulder. Regulus blinked and forced himself to look at his friend. “We’re going to Mulciber’s for a celebratory drink. Coming?”

Mulciber’s teeth were glinting in the green glow, like a wolf about to strike down its prey. Regulus nodded his assent.


End file.
